


Dinner surprise

by Purifiedgrievances



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cheating, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:55:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23489434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purifiedgrievances/pseuds/Purifiedgrievances
Summary: America is hiding a dark secret from you and England doesn't know when to keep his eyes away.
Relationships: America (Hetalia)/Reader, England (Hetalia)/Reader
Kudos: 14





	Dinner surprise

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry if this story is crap- I've been writing this for three days straight. At first it started with Lovino and Antonio than I changed it to Alfred and Arthur. If you want a Lovino and Antonio one, comment down and I won't hesitate to make it!

You and Alfred have been in a eight-month relationship and from those eight months you've met some interesting friends and his friend-like dad Arthur. To Alfred, he was troublesome and had no understanding of his thoughts and feelings when it came to certain things and most of the time it really pissed him off. You on the other hand didn't know Arthur that well, but what you got from him was his desirable gaze, and you knew you couldn't tell Alfred about that, because it would make him crazy.

"Let's go to Arthur's house. I have some work to finish with him, so I thought why not spend some time with the poor man, right?" Alfred turned to face you and you didn't know what else to say except agree.

"Okay, are we ordering take out? Or?" You asked, knowing far too well that Arthur wasn't the best at cooking. 

"Nah, Francis is going to be there, and I think he's going to cook something. " Alfred stated, grabbing some files and books, shoving them in his old leather bag. 

"How do you know Francis will be there?' You asked.

"Because he has business with us too and we kinda scheduled it for today." Alfred said, swinging the bag over his shoulder. He turned to you and kissed your cheek.

"Is it okay?" He asked, making sure you were okay with spending time with the two other men. 

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" You asked, a little curious. Did he know about Arthur? 

You stared up at his bright passionate blue eyes and watched as he made a reassuring look at you. 

"Okay." 

You followed him out to the car and let him drive you to Arthur's 'getaway' house in New York. 

The house was beautiful like always and you braced yourself when you got out of the car, knowing the looks you were going to get from the Brit. Not that it grossed you out or anything, you didn't mind being desired every once in a while, but knowing that this was Alfred's somewhat enemy you felt weary being around him sometimes.

Alfred grabbed his bag from the backseat and swung it over his broad-like shoulders. You unbuckled your seat belt and got out of the car, following Alfred to the front door. As you waited Alfred leaned down and gave you a soft kiss and some careless whispers before the door opened. Arthur glanced over at Alfred then over to you, smirking a little until Alfred shoved his way in and pushed him aside while dragging you inside. 

"So, let's get this thing over with." Alfred said annoyed already. 

"You barely showed up- five minutes late to be exact and expect us to be done with this in less than an hour." Arthur mocked. Following you guys into the living room, where a Francis sat. 

Francis glanced up from the paper he was reading and kissed your hand softly.

"Belle." Francis said. 

Both Alfred and Arthur scoffed from the comment that left you in an awkward embrace, deciding to take a seat next to Alfred. 

You hated going to business meetings with Alfred because you knew being there was pointless and awkward. It was a business meeting for god sakes why did you need to be there? But Alfred insisted that he needed your company for everything. He loved having you with him even if you were just strolling through social media. 

"So, what's the problem now?" Francis asked, taking a sip of his red wine. 

"Well, America needs to access-" Arthur trailed off.

You sat comfortably next to Alfred and zoned out reaching for the book on the table next to the couch. 

**_Emma_** _by Jane Austin._

You read. You set the book back down and looked over at Alfred focused on a piece of paper he had gripped in his hand. You wanted to tell him you were going to get some water, but you didn't want to distract him, knowing that he lost focus quickly. 

You waited a while, before slowly standing up and caught the attention of the three men. You froze from their glares until Francis looked back down, but the attention of the two other men didn’t dare budge. 

"Where are you going?" Alfred finally asked. 

"I'm just going to get some water...do you want some too?" You asked. Alfred shook his head and gave his attention back to the paper he had in his hands. 

Arthur stood up and followed you to his kitchen, pulling out two glasses of water. One for you and one for him. 

"How's Alfred been?" Arthur asked. 

You stared down at your cup before making eye contact with Arthur, feeling the tension between the two of you rising.

"Good, he's here and there. Always busy." You kept your gaze with his and watched as he leaned against the counter. 

"That's good. He's a busy man." Arthur stated, sipping some of his water never breaking his gaze.

"Yes, always busy." You smiled awkwardly as the tension between the two of you somehow became stronger. 

"What about you? How has he been treating you?" He asked, worriedly. 

You furrowed your eyebrows a bit from that and noticed him getting dangerously closer.

"Well. He keeps me busy." You answer truthfully.

You feel your body start to work against you as you felt yourself leaning in a little. 

"What's taking you so long?" Alfred asked making his way to the kitchen door. 

You quickly pull away from Arthur and sip the water from the whiskey like glass, leaving Alfred's answer to Arthur.

"Nothing America we were just chatting. I can't chat with your girlfriend?" Arthur asked sarcasm spilling from his mouth.

"No." Alfred spat, walking toward you and snaking his arm around your waist. Guiding you back to the living room and sitting next to you again.

"Did he harass you?" Alfred’s eyes showed a sign of seriousness and you wondered if Arthur had harassed girls before? 

"No, baby we were just talking." Alfred calmed a bit when you called him by his nickname and glared over at Arthur walking out of the kitchen.

"What?" Arthur gave the question a peak of sassiness as he met Alfred’s glare.

"Do you not trust her?" Arthur asked. 

You felt tension start to rise once again, but between the two grown men. You scooted away as you felt Alfred's muscles tense and knew you had to give him some space. Francis knew far too well from situations like so and got up, making himself comfortable in a recliner by a window.

"No, I don't trust you." Alfred spat back.

"Oh please, like I would steal your girlfriend. What about this whore over here." Arthur pointed at Francis and Francis rolled his eyes.

"You're basically drooling for anyone!" Arthur said.

"Yes, except for you Britain." Francis sang.

"Good, because I don't want your HIV symptoms anywhere near me." Arthur scoffed.

You smiled at that and looked over at Alfred to see if he was smiling too. He wasn't. 

"Baby, is everything okay?" You whispered, placing a soft hand on Alfred's shoulder.

Alfred turned to look at you and gave you a sad smile, realizing that he just wanted to go home. 

Arthur was already looking toward your direction and scoffed when he noticed Alfred acting all soft under your touch.

"Alfred, do you need a teddy bear while at it?" Alfred huffed and ignored Arthur’s comment, he gave you a peck on your cheek and smiled at you. You smiled back, knowing that the kiss was a ‘thank you.’

Arthur glared at him and attended back to the paper he was holding. 

You rubbed your lover’s back and slid your hand off his shoulder. You continued to sit in the awkward silence when Alfred decided to go back to work. You didn't catch on why Alfred’s emotions had changed so sudden, but you knew better than to ask in front of Arthur and Francis. 

You finished your water and realized you needed to run to the bathroom. You knew what happened last time when you stood up so you whispered to Alfred that you were heading off to the restroom. Alfred smiled at you and watched as you made your way to the restroom. 

You quietly shut the door behind you locking it, not wanting uninvited guests coming in. After you released yourself, you washed your hands and looked at yourself in the mirror. You started wondering why Arthur had such an attraction to you. You looked at the outfit you chose and wondered maybe it was a little too revealing. You wore a cute mini dress, usually you didn’t wear dresses but today you thought why not, since you had just shaven your legs and you didn't want to wear pants or leggings so the next thing there was-was the dress or shorts. 

A soft knock came from the door along with a,

"Are you alright?" 

Automatically, you knew it was Arthur. His accent perked with the 'alright', and you smiled to yourself.

"Yes, I'm just -" You thought of a lie and said,

"Looking at my face." 

"Darling, your face is alluring the way it is. Come out, dinner's almost ready." 

You looked at your shocked expression in the mirror and wondered how long you were in the bathroom. Since when did they start making dinner? 

"What?!" You opened the door shocked and saw a weary Arthur standing on the other side.

"Why are you worried if your unattractive?" Arthur asked. 

You blinked a few times before blushing from the sudden question, remembering the confession you told him in the bathroom.

"Oh, I just-" A hand gently caressed your cheek and you couldn't control the thoughts suddenly entering your mind. His touch, his eyes, his hair-

"Arthur." 

"Yes?" 

"Why are you so attracted to me? Of all women, Why me?" You asked, wanting a true answer. You knew having Arthur standing this close to you was risky, especially since Alfred was a few feet away. 

Arthur placed his thumb on your chin and pulled his hand away from your face, staring down into your eyes. 

"It just happened to be you." He confessed. He leaned in, you felt your face heat up and moved out of his way. You had to get away from him- from this! You can't be doing this to Alfred. 

You turned back and looked at the hurt expression from Arthur's face, you knew better. Of all people in this house, you knew better.

"Hey! There you are." Alfred popped out of the kitchen placing a kiss on your forehead. 

You smiled at that and looked up into his deep blue eyes, you loved him. You knew that, but this desire, this tension that's going on between you and Arthur is threatening.... almost deadly. 

Alfred moved a strand of hair away from your face and smiled down at you. You held his hand gently and smiled back up at him. Though, Alfred didn't like showing this side of him, he's extremely sensitive when it comes to friendship and love. There are times when you would do nothing but dance and sing together, smiling and enjoying each other's company. To Alfred, your relationship wasn't all about sex and you loved and hated that, because there were times you fought with him because of it...sometimes you just want to be devoured every once in a while. 

Arthur walked past the two of you and made his way into the kitchen whispering something to Francis, making him turn to look at you. You made eye contact with him and gave him a weary expression. What were they on about? 

Alfred let go of you and walked back into the kitchen with the others. You stood still for a while and dreaded the thoughts that made you question your relationship with Alfred. You bit your lip and walked in the kitchen watching as the men set up the table in the dining room and filled the empty plates up with gourmet dishes. 

You couldn't help the thought of the conversation Francis and Arthur had while you were with Alfred. What was that all about? You had to know. You nonchalantly made your way toward Francis while he was alone in the kitchen. He noticed your presence and turned to look at you with a halfhearted smile. 

"Francis? May I ask you something?" You asked getting closer, so you weren't so far away from him.

"Yes, belle. Anything." He said. Filling up the last plate and moving it aside for Alfred or Arthur to grab.

"What were you and Arthur talking about earlier?" You asked, messing with the end of your dress.

"I- I don't think that's necessary, belle." He paused for a second and scrunched his face in a displeased way. 

You questioned his expression and gave him a reassuring look, laying a gentle hand on his forearm. He looked down at the action and up at your face, he tried looking away but knew you knew what to do. You got Alfred somehow, right?

"Arthur- he's jealous. He's going to try something today...just be careful." He took the plate he placed on the side and decided to take it outside.

"What?" You stared at the area Francis once stood and fought with yourself, wondering why the day had to go on like this.

You walked out to the kitchen and noticed Alfred and Arthur having a conversation of god knows what. Francis placed the last plate on the table, and you couldn't help but wonder if they did this all the time when they were together. 

"Come sit." Alfred motioned at you to the seat next to him. 

You found your gaze getting harder and harder to look away from Arthur, as you watched each other’s movements on opposite directions of the table. Alfred pulled a chair out for you and you looked away. Sitting down in the seat and glanced down at the plate of food in front of you. 

"Wow."

Alfred sat next to you and grabbed your hand, squeezing it. You looked up at him and wondered if Alfred knew Arthur's true intentions with you. You searched his face for an answer but found nothing...just Alfred and for some reason it saddened you. It saddened you to know that he was hiding something that you didn't know about. You forced yourself to look away from him and over at Francis, he gave you a nod and decided not to pray knowing that everyone at the dinner table had different religions and just thanked Jesus for the meal. 

During the meal, you found yourself falling deeper and deeper in the hole Arthur dug up for you.

At first, you accidentally kicked Arthur's foot and apologized, but sooner or later you realized that his legs were violating your personal space on purpose. From figuring that out, you bit your lip and slipped your foot out of the heels you were wearing and found yourself moving it up and down his fancy trousers. 

He flinched from the sudden touch but gave in when he noticed you falling deeper and deeper into his trap. He looked up at you from his food and noticed that you were making it seem like you had no intention and that you were just enjoying your meal. He smirked and played along, having normal conversation with Alfred and Francis. 

"Do you like it Arthur?" Francis asked. Smirking knowing damn well he did because everybody's cooking was better than England's beans on toast. 

"Shut up you bloody git!"

You laughed at that and felt Alfred's hand land on your shoulder, stating that he was going to go to the restroom. You nodded as a response and smiled at him until he was no longer looking at you anymore. The air in the room became tense as Francis cleared his throat, then proceeding to claim that he was finished-getting up and making his way into the kitchen leaving you and Arthur alone. Was Francis in on this? 

You and Arthur awkwardly looked at each other, until you shifted about to get up, but Arthur stopped you by moving his leg in the way from you to get out. You tripped by his actions and nearly fell, managing to catch yourself on Alfred's chair. 

"Arthur-" You gasped. You glanced up and noticed that he was gone from his seat and stood next to you. How did he move so fast?

"Are you okay?" He asked, looking down at you in concern or fake concern. 

You sighed and noticed his hand gripping your arm. 

"Yes, I'm fine-" You stopped mid-sentence noticing how close he was to you. You looked at his lips then up to his eyes, he was making it a challenge now. 

"Are you almost done with work?" You asked, although the question not sounding like a question at all. You were getting closer to Arthur and you felt it, his lips started coming closer to yours until there was no space left between. 

Your mind was lost as you felt his hand snake around your waist and his other cupping your face, almost like the way how Alfred did.

_Alfred._

You shot your eyes open, realizing what you had done and pushed him away, touching your lips with the tip of your fingers. 

"Alfred." Was the only thing that came to mind as you heard a door unlock and footsteps coming into the room.

Arthur didn't look away from you, until America's footsteps became closer and closer. He turned to see Alfred’s questioning look he was giving him.

"Are you done with your plate, babe?" You asked, trying to get out of this situation. 

"Oh yeah, sorry. Hey, it's okay I'll get it!" He ran to your side and grabbed his plate from your hand and took your plate while at it. 

Before he left to the kitchen, he noticed your facial expressions different from before and asked if everything was okay.

"Yeah, I'm just full." You faked laughed. 

Alfred smiled and made his way to the kitchen leaving you and Arthur alone once again.

"What the fuck are you doing!" You screamed/whispered. 

Arthur furrowed his eyebrows and moved closer to you.

"Don't start blaming me! What about you and that footsie play underneath the table?!" He whispered/screamed. 

Both of you becoming sexually frustrated quick, moving closer and closer, still arguing.

"I wouldn't have done that if it wasn't for you always looking at me like I'm a piece of candy!" You shot.

Arthur laughed at that and moved closer closing the space between you and pulled you in for another kiss. _This man._ You thought.

You tried backing away but he squeezed you in closer to him, feeling the lower half of his body growing hard against your thigh. You gripped at his dark blue button up shirt as he pushed you away from the entrance of the kitchen and against the wall.

You moved away from another kiss but couldn't get away from his hold.

"Arthur, please-" You groaned, getting annoyed from him but not wanting it to stop, somehow.

"Not near Alfred." You finally said. 

Arthur became shocked at that and let go, leaving you hot and confused.

"What?" You asked.

"Hey! Mathew! What's going on!?" Alfred burst out from the kitchen and out the backyard, speaking on the phone with his brother. 

Francis walked out a few seconds later and noticed you and Arthur looking at him. Francis smirked a little before he looked at you and immediately had a sad look on his face.

"Don't give her that look!" Arthur said.

"But look at him." Francis said pointing over at America laughing on the phone with Mathew.

"Yeah? And?' Arthur asked. 

You noticed that Alfred’s family might be crazy, considering why Arthur didn't seem to care about Alfred if he found out. Then, you started thinking how you got in the situation and how it was going to be hard to get out, since you allowed Arthur access to you. 

"You're not worried about Alfred finding out?" You finally asked, both Arthur and Francis turning to look at you. 

"I am, but....it's complicated." His words confused you even further. 

Francis rolled his eyes and sat back down on the couch. 

"Why don't you finish up your plan before things go south, Arthur." Francis said drinking more of his wine.

Arthur looked over at you and bit his lip, but not in a lustful type way. He was thinking. You watched as he looked over at Alfred walking further down the steps of his backyard and back at you, until he finally decided to grab your hand leading you upstairs towards a guest room. You thought to yourself if this was the right thing to do, you knew it wasn't. Why did this family hold so many secrets? Why doesn't Arthur want to tell you the reason behind his desirable feelings and be honest with you? Why did Alfred hate going to Arthur’s house so much? 

Arthur placed you in the bedroom and turned to lock the door behind him. You watched as he closed the space between you again and couldn't help but love the taste in his mouth, it somehow tasted of cherries and you didn't know how. The desire washed over you again as you found yourself roaming your hands inside his buttoned up shirt, pulling some buttons undone as you felt his abs hidden underneath. Arthur moaned and walked you over to the bed, forcing you to sit when you hit the bed frame. You looked up at Arthur from where you sat and smirked up at him, giving him permission to push you down on the bed and locked lips once more. 

Thoughts flooded your head as the kiss became more intimate and private, his fingers roaming underneath your dress and up to your thighs. He left his hands there, teasing you as you gripped his loosened shirt wanting him to continue his movements.

"You're eager now, aren't you?" Arthur whispered and that sent chills down your spine as he continued moving his hands further up, lifting your dress with him. 

"Since, you first laid eyes on me." You confessed. 

Arthur stopped and looked at you wondering if he heard that right.

"Could you repeat that?" He asked, his eyebrows now furrowed with confusion and shock.

You sighed,

"I know I'm with Alfred and I know it's wrong for us to be doing this but-" You sat up, looking Arthur in the eyes and running your fingers through your hair, pushing back some hair that you felt was in the way.

"Ever since that day Alfred first brought me here and you looked at me with this intense desire....I couldn't go back from that. And Alfred-" Arthur cut you off from the name and sighed sitting on the side of the bed. 

"Alfred has some demons he can't get rid of. The reason for him seeming so…. depressed here is because he’s attached to those demons." Arthur sighed, knowing the truth behind your relationship.

"Is he-" You somehow felt that the reason for everybody acting so weird was maybe because they felt sorry for you. That being, what if Alfred was-

Arthur looked at you, waiting for you to finish your question before he got the hint.

"Is he cheating on me and I just don't know?" You finally asked. 

Arthur felt guilt rise up in his chest from the sudden realization of the situation. He roamed his hand through his hair and sighed feeling the guilt start to swallow him.

"When was the last time you and Alfred had sex?" At first you looked at Arthur with anger and confusion, wondering to yourself why the hell would he ask such a question, but as you started thinking and wondering....when was the last time you and Alfred had sex? Tears started to fill your eyes as you realized that it has been a long time when you and Alfred made love.

"This is so-" You choked on your own words as everything started to make sense now. The looks, the fighting, the distance, the soft and weary smiles. All of it and you didn't know, all those things went over your head without a single thought. 

Arthur moved back on the bed and reached for your hand, you pulled it away but let yourself melt in his arms as the wave hit. You cried in his arms for god knows how long until you found the courage to ask,

"How long?' The question was barely audible due to your sniffs and hiccups.

"I'm sorry, what did you say, love?" Arthur asked, feeling bad for not hearing you the first time. You cleared your throat and asked again,

"How long? How long has he been cheating on me?" You tried getting a hold of yourself, wiping the tears away and looking into Arthur's soft green eyes.

"Alfred carries some emotional baggage with him and some heavier than we thought - being me and Francis and he's always turned to sex as being a kind of coping mechanism." Arthur explained. With all the new information, you wondered why Alfred never wanted to pursue sex with you.

"Why didn't he want to make love with me?" You asked. Arthur sighed with the question and shrugged his shoulders, because he didn't know, either. 

"But he loves you. I know that." He wiped some tears off your face.

"Just not enough." You figured this was your karma, finally giving into your desires to Arthur but having to find a cost with it. All this time you thought you were the one ruining the relationship, trying not to give in to Arthur's motives but finding out that Arthur was trying to help, in an odd way.

"I'm sorry." 

You shook your head and looked down at your dress clumped around your stomach and Arthur's shirt undone. Might as well finish what you came up here for.

"Can we try again?" You asked, implying to the mess you both looked. Arthur wanted to say no but gave in when he saw how distraught you were.

"Always." This time he kissed you softly, cupping your wet cheeks as he slowly laid you down on the bed. He kissed you and trailed soft kisses down your neck, wanting you to know that you are needed in his life. You moaned from his touch, feeling the desire rise back up as he moved his hands down under your dress and pulled your panties down. He looked over your body and admired you, you blushed at that and tugged at his trousers. Arthur smirked at that and started unbuckling his belt. You got on your hands and knees, crawling toward him and grabbing onto his hands pushing them away for you to handle. You looked at him through your eyelashes and kissed the clothe of his trousers, while pulling them down with his boxer shorts.

You kissed the head of his member, smirking when he made a noise of pleasure. You kissed it again then laid soft sweet kisses down his length before taking him all in. 

He moaned at that and stroked your hair through his fingers as you worked, bobbing your head up and down, kissing his shaft every now and then until he came in your mouth. You wondered if this was going to be a one-night stand or if Arthur was turning into your lover. You couldn't tell and neither did you want to ask. 

You swallowed his cum and sat on the bed, leaning back a little as you opened your legs to him. Guiding him to what you wanted next. 

He roamed his hands up your thighs and laid down below you, looking up at you as he flicked his tongue up and down your wet vulva, tasting and loving your natural fluids. 

You moaned, running your fingers through his blonde hair as he pushed his tongue in and out of you. You knew you had a desire for him, but you didn't know how bad you wanted it, until now. You hadn't felt this good in months, you loved it. Hungered for it. 

You felt yourself getting hotter and hotter, losing control of your body as you came closer and closer to your climax until he stopped. Leaving you cold and ready. You looked at him, face red and mouth agaped from the pleasure he had given you. 

"I'm sorry, I can't take anymore." He said. You looked down at his now aching erection and felt your body shudder from the sight.

You took off your bra and exposed your breasts to him, showing him that you were vulnerable now. He could do anything he wanted with you, you allowed it. You wanted it. 

He bit his lip at that and slowly slid into you, leaning forward and taking one breast in his mouth and the other circling it with his index finger. You closed your eyes in pleasure and moved your head against the pillow, wanting him to take you alive. 

"Please-" You pleaded, wanting him to move. 

He did as told and thrust his hips, in and out until he couldn't take anymore and pushed faster and deeper into you. 

"Arthur-" You gasped, feeling your body take control again as he hit the spot with each thrust. You arched your back and scratched his shoulders from the pleasure, he smashed his lips against yours, leaving a sloppy but affectionate kiss. 

"Yes-" You gasped onto his lips as he pushed deeper and faster, wanting you to cum with him. At this point, America didn't cross his mind anymore. It's his loss. He only cared about you and only you as he came closer to his edge. 

"Fuck I'm cumming-" He said, biting into your shoulder and leaving a dangerous mark as he came, you cumming with him. 

He slowed his pace and finally came to a stop, gasping on your lips. He gave you one last kiss before he pulled out and looked down at you with tired eyes. You smiled at him as you tried catching your breath.

"What do we do now?" You asked. 

"Tell him the truth." Arthur smiled while placing a kiss on your neck.

You looked up at the ceiling and felt that -that wasn't a good idea. You wanted Alfred to stay with you, but- how could you, knowing that he's been cheating this whole time... You bit your lip and wondered if Alfred was ever going to confess.

"C'mon, we have to get back downstairs." Arthur cooed, sitting up and grabbing his shirt. 

You did the same and put on your bra and underwear then threw your dress back on but stopping when you noticed Arthur's bite mark on your shoulder. You looked at Arthur, distraught until you noticed a hickey on his neck. You didn't remember ever kissing his neck but you could tell it was fresh from the slobber sitting on it, you bit your lip wondering how you could pull this off.

"Was that me?" You asked Arthur, pointing at the hickey on his neck.

"You don't remember?" Arthur smiled at you and unlocked the door, pulling it open.

Alfred stood at the other side of the doorway and looked from Arthur to you. Immediately, you panicked trying to run up to Alfred until Arthur stopped you. 

"Why?" Alfred asked. 

Arthur stood his ground and stared at Alfred.

"Because unlike you I actually want to make love to her." Arthur spat.

You looked at Alfred waiting for a punch but nothing, he just stared at Arthur with pure rage until he looked down at you.

"Why did you give in? " He asked, "because you were horny? Why didn't you ever say anything?" Alfred gritted his teeth as you tried finding something to say, anything.

"I just-"

"How could she when you were so occupied at 'work'." Arthur deadpanned.

"I wasn't fucking asking you, Britain." Alfred's anger started to overcome him as Arthur kept trying to talk for you. 

"I felt like I wasn't enough!" You finally got out. Surprising both men, leaving them staring down at you.

"Every time I asked-begged for it you always dissed me. How was I supposed to feel Alfred?" You questioned. 

"Six months. It has been six months, I felt like I was unappealing...ugly even. I felt insecure." You felt your vision start to fade as you kept on.

"I should be asking you...why not me? Why those other women." Your body started to shake as Alfred looked away, either embarrassed or ashamed. You couldn't tell, the only thing you could do was cry.

"I don't know-" Alfred tried.

"Yes, you do." You spat. 

Arthur laid a hand on your shoulder trying to soothe you somehow but failed as Alfred gripped his wrist from going any further.

"Don't touch her anymore." Alfred demanded.

"Why? You don't touch her- why stop me." Alfred threw his hand to the side and grabbed your hand in pure rage, leading you back downstairs where Francis sat with a wine glass in hand. 

"Oh mon Dieu! What's going on?" He stood from his comfortable seat on the couch as he noticed your clothes sloppily put on and a bite mark on your shoulder.

You couldn't look, scared as to what Alfred was going to say or do next when you got home. 

"Alfred. Let her go." Arthur ordered.

"Or what? You're going to raise my taxes? First that now this, who do you think I am? Everything I fight for you must try and take it away. Every time. But of all things her?!" He waved your hand at him and you felt his grip tighten. 

"Alfred- please." Alfred shot a look at you and let go.

"Why are you blaming me? What? Now I'm the bad guy?!" Alfred exclaimed. 

"I never said that!" You corrected. 

"America, please It's not her fault." Arthur said, coming closer now.

"I know that! It's fucking yours! When is it not!? Fucking attention whore." Alfred cursed. 

You didn't know what to do as he grew angrier and angrier from the situation, but so did you. He's been cheating since the beginning of the relationship and no one told you. Not even Arthur or France until right now and Alfred knew that one day everything was going to turn loose, and it just happened to be today.

"Take me home."

Alfred looked at you, rage coming down as he noticed how upset you were and guided you back into his car, still opening the door for you and driving you back to your shared place. 

Without a word, you got out and went inside the house, grabbing your own keys and getting into your car.

"No! nononono!" Alfred chased after you and stopped you from driving away.

"Wait Please!" He screamed.

You stared at him with dull eyes as he struggled his way up to your window. 

"Please, don't leave." He said. 

You held your tears at that and drove to a friend’s house, trying to calm down from everything that happened. 


End file.
